In Remembrance
by Louisebear
Summary: Remember all those people and creatures who dies in the Harry Potter universe war! Remembers all those who dies including the people in the first war and also before that like... Grindelwald! mentions a lot of Character death and the woes and pain of heaps of people. Hope you enjoy reading it! REVIEW! please? but no flamers


A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. Review please!

In Remembrance

**Of James Potter aka Prongs**

Who died to give his wife and child a chance to run

Who was one of the three marauders

And who I hope is laughing with them right now in the place after death

**Of Lily Potter nee Evans**

Who died to give her son a chance to live

Who was spirited and brave young woman who deserved a longer life

And who is the kindest and most patient person ever (she would have to be to put up with James Potter)

**Of Frank and Alice Longbottom**

Who were tortured to insanity by the Lestranges

And I hope that one day they can find peace and be reunited with their friends and family

They must have been pretty awesome to have a son like Neville though

**Of Regulus Black**

Who was the first person to ever discover the truth about Voldemort

And who severely pissed off Voldemort by betraying him in the end

And was probably driven insane early because he had to grow up with Sirius Black

**Of Gideon and Fabian Prewett**

Who went with a blast and took several death eaters with them

Who have some totally awesome nephews and niece

And who I'm sure are joking around right now wherever they are

**Of Tom Riddle Snr and Merope Gaunt**

Who if they weren't such idiots this war never would have happened

Who should've been there for their child

But instead abandoned him in an orphanage

**Of Gellert Grindlewald**

Who seemed to be totally evil

But then again he did die lying to Voldemort's face

So he can't have been too bad in the end

**Of Barty Crouch Snr**

Who took the law very seriously, a bit to seriously if you ask me

After all he did sentence his own son to jail without caring

and he also didn't give Sirius Black a trial

**Of Barty Crouch Jnr**

Who was quite insane and was also insanely devoted to Voldemort

But then who wouldn't be after growing up with Barty Crouch Snr

Should've married Bellatrix Lestrange because he was just as crazy

**Of Igor Karkaroff**

Who was another death eater to betray Voldemort

Although he only betrayed Voldemort out of fear

So he wasn't actually a good guy be he still went against Voldemort

**Of the Death Eaters**

Who mostly followed Voldemort out of fear

Unless they were insane or psychopaths or both

They were humans just like us but they lost sight of the light

**Of Quirrel**

Who was the first of many people to die in the second war

Who made a bad choice that ended up killing him

If only he was less foolish and made a different choice

**Of Bellatrix Lestrange**

Who was totally insane and so many people are glad that she's dead

We all thank Molly Weasley for getting rid of her

Let's hope that we never see someone like her again

**Of Tom Riddle aka Voldemort**

Who was always twisted and insane even as a child

He was the son of a muggle and a squib who grew up not knowing of magic until his letter

And yet he killed those who came from backgrounds like his

What a hypocrite

**Of Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail**

Who was the most cowardly rat to live

And who doesn't deserve to be a Gryffindor

After betraying his best friends and killing twelve muggles

**Of Sirius Black aka Padfoot**

Who was one of the three marauders

And who used his skills as a marauder to escape Azkaban

And who died the best way, with a smile on his face

**Of Remus Lupin aka Moony**

Who died so that so many others could live including his son

Who was the longest living member of the marauders

Who did what was right unlike most of the other werewolves

**Of Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks aka Tonks**

Who was still recovering from giving birth only a few weeks prior

And yet she still went out and fought alongside her husband

She is proof to all those Hufflepuff haters that Hufflepuff's can be just as brave as anyone else

**Of Rufus Scrimgeour**

Who did a pretty good job of minister compared to the last few

Who was a good person despite his many faults

And went out fighting like he would've hoped

**Of Amelia Bones**

Who was an incredibly fair judge to everyone no matter their status

Who did a great job as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Who was the second last member of the Bones family

**Emmeline Vance**

Who was a member of the Order of the Phoenix

Who went out fighting for Death Eaters so others could live

Who was a brave and spirited woman

**Charity Burbage**

Who did nothing wrong except being the teacher of muggle studies

Who I admire for still trying to teach muggle studies

Even though she knew she could be killed for it

**Alastor Moody aka Mad-Eye Moody**

Who had a long life that went the way he wanted it

Fighting evil and protecting people

Who was killed by Voldemort himself protecting Harry Potter

**Of the Aurors**

Who so many of them were killed in their line of duty

Who were the bravest individuals

Because they were willing to die for people who they didn't know

**Of Innocent witches and Wizard**

Whose only crimes were being in the wrong place at the wrong time

Or sometimes their blood status

Who shouldn't have had to fight but they did anyway

**Of the Muggles**

Who were perhaps the most innocent and the least involved in this war

But they were killed anyway by the death eaters

And you wonder why some of them hate us

**Of the Magical Creatures**

Who said they weren't interested in our war

But were forced to either fight or die anyway

we would like to offer an apology to all creatures and we will try not to involve you in future conflicts

**Of Hedwig and the pets**

Whose only crime were who their masters were

Who fought loyally for their masters

And didn't give up

**Of Dobby and all the house elves**

Who fought alongside like everyone else

And they deserved to be honoured for it

Dobby who sacrificed his own life for so many others is the spirit of all house elves

**Of Cedric Diggory**

Who was murdered just because he was there, for no reason

Who should be remembered in history as a brave, loyal and courageous young man

Whose personality and traits is an example that all Hufflepuffs should follow

**Of Fred Weasley**

Who was always laughing and joking around even in the darkest moments

Who would be proud that he went out saving his brother and with a smile on his face

Who better have thought up some really good jokes while he waits for George

**Of Colin Creevey**

Who was yet another student to be killed in the fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters

Who was actually not meant to be there because he was underage

But he fought just as strongly as everyone else

**Of Albus Dumbledore**

Who was more than he seemed with all his secrets and his dark past

But he was a good man nonetheless, a brave fighter

He would have had to have been if he was the only one that Voldemort was scared of

**Of Severus Snape**

Who I believe is the greatest hero of them all

Who sacrificed the most, who fought the most and who was in the most danger

And all he got for it was hatred, disgust and pain

Without Severus Snape we would have lost this war

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
